


To Make a Songbird Sing

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, but also in the interest of actually uploading all my fics, god i kind of cringe reading this now, here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: Johanna knows exactly how to play her. She always has, knowing exactly what to do to get the desired reaction out of Katniss in any given situation, and things are no different in bed. Johanna approaches sex with the same arrogant confidence as she does everything else. Katniss can feel it, in the smirk against the skin of her stomach as she moans, in the pleased whispers in her ear. Johanna knows exactly what she is doing, and she is loving every minute of it.





	To Make a Songbird Sing

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an anonymous request for Johanna talking dirty in bed, and apparently in order to get that through my brain it takes three shots of tequila. (Tonight was interesting.) The upside to this: I’m hella prolific when tipsy. The downside: waiting until I’m sober enough to proofread. But regardless, here it is.

Johanna knows exactly how to play her. She always has, knowing exactly what to do to get the desired reaction out of Katniss in any given situation, and things are no different in bed. Johanna approaches sex with the same arrogant confidence as she does everything else. Katniss can  _feel_ it, in the smirk against the skin of her stomach as she moans, in the pleased whispers in her ear. Johanna knows exactly what she is doing, and she is loving every minute of it.

At once, Johanna is everywhere and none of the places Katniss  _really fucking needs_  her to be - planting kisses down her chest, fingers gently teasing one dusky nipple then the other. Johanna explores her body, taking her time, her tongue making long, languid strokes across Katniss’ midriff as small hands firmly hold her hips down. 

Feeling Johanna everywhere and all at once is a bit like sensory overload, and it elicits sounds Katniss didn’t even know she had within her. “Please,” she moans, hoping Johanna will take pity on her.

“Please what, baby?” Katniss can  _feel_  Johanna’s smirk as she whispers the words into her ear, lips latching onto her earlobe and suckling briefly before resuming their journey south. One hand dips between her thighs and Johanna herself moans at the contact. “You’re so fucking wet for me,” she groans, a cheeky grin illuminating her face.

“Yes,” Katniss pants as Johanna’s fingers deftly part her folds. “All… for you.”

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Johanna murmurs, and the vibrations against her thigh resonate directly to Katniss’ core. 

“Your mouth…  _please_!” Katniss is desperate now. She doesn’t even care that she is begging, it is imperative that Johanna give her what she needs  _right now_ , or she is certain she will explode. “I  _need_  you,” she whispers.

Those words seem to do the trick, and Katniss whimpers desperately as Johanna’s tongue makes contact with her clit. “Please… so close,” she sighs.

Long fingers curl inside her, and Katniss feels more than hears Johanna’s whisper. 

“Sing for me, Mockingjay.”

At once, Katniss is over the edge, hips bucking and hands clenching Johanna’s hair, keeping her mouth firmly in place as she screams her name.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” Johanna coaxes gently, not letting up until Katniss stops moving.

Katniss can feel Johanna moving slowly up her body, coming to rest with her cheek against Katniss’ breast. “What are you doing? Get up here.”

“Listening to you, brainless,” Johanna says, and Katniss can just see the contented smile on her lover’s face as she listens to her heartbeat.

“Well, am I saying anything interesting?” Katniss asks, smiling indulgently and placing a hand on Johanna’s head, fingers gently stroking her cheek.

“Yeah,” Johanna says, lifting her chin and looking Katniss straight in the eye. “You’re saying that I am fucking amazing in bed.”

“Well,” Katniss smiles, repositioning herself so that she can wrap her arms around Johanna’s body, pulling her close and placing a light kiss on the crown of her head, “That is certainly true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Tumblr @ thebestdressedrebelinhistory


End file.
